Get Michael
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Michael decides to turn Lucifer, Crys and Raphael's wings different colors with the help of Gabriel making them to go on an Archangel hunt.


Lucifer stormed into the 'batcave' furiously and headed straight for the living room where he could hear Crystal shouting at someone. He rounded the corner and saw Crys outraged and shouting at Gabriel.

"Where. Is. Michael?!" He hissed startling everyone.

"If I knew I wouldn't be here!" She snapped back at him.

"Let me just say now that when I find him he will die a painful death then I will revive him somehow and do it all over again" He stood beside Crys to interrogate Gabriel.

"Yeah well get in line" Crys said.

"Now Gabriel we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Lucifer said towering over his younger brother. Gabriel looked back and forth between the two terrified then glanced over to Sam, Dean, Alex and Adam who were trying to understand what was happening. Gabriel was about to say something when they heard a flapping of wings behind him. He turned around and saw a pissed off Raphael.

"Tell me where Michael is right now so I can kill him" He gritted out advancing on Gabriel.

"Why does everyone want to kill Michael today?" Adam questioned causing them to turn and glare at him.

"Ohh I know how to get him here!" Lucifer exclaimed turning to Crys.

"How?" He leant down and whispered something in her ear and when he was done she grinned at him.

"Alright who does it?"

"You"

"What why me?"

"Because he won't kill you….maybe" Lucifer said. Crys shot a glare in his direction and went over to Dean. She went behind him and placed both of her hands on the side of his face despite his protests. She twisted her hands and heard a crack before Dean fell lifeless on the ground. Sam, Alex and Adam backed away in fear they were next. They waited a few seconds then a flash of thunder in the distance caused them to look up at the ceiling. Michael appeared with his wings flared behind him and froze when he saw his pissed off siblings and mate.

"Crap"

"Crap doesn't cover it" Lucifer grabbed his wings from behind so he couldn't zap away. He looked at Crys and saw she was holding something in her hands.

"Ehh guys before you go could one of you please fix Dean" Alex said from behind Adam. Gabriel went over and pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead fixing his neck and healing him. Crys approached him with the bottle and he panicked.

"Oh dear father no!" He struggled against Lucifer and Raphael's grip.

"Revenge is sweet" Lucifer grinned behind him.

"Please Crys if you love me let me go" He pleaded.

"Ohh no you're not playing the 'if you truly love me you'll let me go' card" Raphael said clamping his hand over his mouth. They zapped him away leaving four confused hunters wondering what the hell was going on.

"Ohh man I'd hate to be him right now" Gabriel laughed before Raphael came back and gripped him around the neck.

"I almost forgot about you" He said zapping him to the others. The four hunters sat down and tried to figure out what that was about when Crys came back a couple of hours later looking happier.

"What the hell happened earlier and why did you break my neck?!" Dean demanded.

"Ohh yeah sorry about that we needed Michael to get his angelic ass over here so we could do this" She snapped her fingers making Michael appear looking depressed. They covered their mouths at the sight of his fluffy rainbow patterned wings.

"Ohh my god" Alex breathed out trying not to laugh.

"Is this what happened to Gabriel as well?" Adam asked trying to look away.

"Yes Raphael is currently showing off his new wings to the heavenly host" Crys grinned gripping his top wing lightly so as not to hurt him. Castiel appeared with Samandriel a few minutes later and went wide eyed at the sight of Michael's wings.

"What can we do for you Sami?" Crys chirped.

"Ehh…Gabriel…..Wings…Funny as hell" He said before laughing. Michael glared at his mate trying to hide his wings behind him but Crys' grip was preventing him. Michael bowed his head not looking anyone in the eye feeling embarrassed.

"Ok so if you two are all done here we would like to get some sleep" Dean said heading out of the room towards his room. Crys nodded and zapped her and Michael back to their apartment.

"I can't believe you did that to me" He groaned sitting on the couch burring his face in his hands.

"You dyed my wings pink and purple how could you not see this coming" She laughed sitting beside him.

"But you didn't have to dye mine like the fucking rainbow!"

"It was Lucifer's idea actually, I wanted to go for bright yellow and orange but since you and Gabriel dyed ours like the rainbow colours we just put them together onto you're beautiful wings" She stated running her fingers through his feathers to try calming him. He tipped his head back and hummed in approval. She leant him forward and sat down behind him removing his shirt and rubbing his shoulders and wings soothingly. He groaned and leant into her touch while she kissed his bare shoulder up his neck. He placed his hand on her leg and gripped it tight when she hit a certain spot on his wings. She grinned and ran her hand down his spine and gripped his bottom wing making his breath hitch in his throat.

"You like that?" She whispered, ghosting her breath over his ear. He nodded and turned his head to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She moved her hand down his bare chest and gently palmed him through his jeans.

"Bedroom?" He murmured pulling away. She grinned and shook her head.

"Nope you have been a bad angel so no sex for you" She patted his head and left to the kitchen. He watched her leave and leant back into the couch.

"Did that just happen?" He said to himself confused.

"Yes it did" Crys replied coming back in with two beers.

"Please?" He pouted cutely.

"I think the role of who is most dominant has just changed" She rolled her eyes at him. He glared at her before getting an idea. He put his beer down and removed hers from her hand as she scowled at him. He laid her down and pinned her down to the couch before smashing his lips to hers. She tried to push him away before giving in.

"Bedroom. Now" He growled spending a shiver down her spine. She looked him and laughed.

"What?" He pulled back looking confused.

"I'm sorry it's hard to take you seriously with your wings" She giggled. He looked at his wings and glared at her.

"Fix. Them. Now" He hissed. She shook her head and smirked at him. He reached behind him and pulled something from his back pocket before kissing her roughly. She was focused on the kiss and didn't notice him slip something on her wrist. He pulled back and gestured to her wrist smirking. She looked down and glared at the silver bracelet on her wrist again.

"Get this off or I will drag you back to heaven and show every single angel in heaven you're gay coloured wings" She threatened.

"I don't care I will never remove that bracelet and you will never orgasm again" He smirked.

"Damn you" She snapped her fingers making his wings go back to their golden colour.

"Thank you" He checked over his wings before going back to kiss her. She stopped him and held up her wrist.

"Remove it"

"No" He smirked zapping them to their bedroom. Michael snapped off her clothes and placed her on the bed gently before settling between her legs. He grinned up at her before dipping his head down ghosting his breath over her core before teasing her gently with his tongue. She fisted her hands into the sheets when he thrust his tongue into her. Crys started to squirm beneath him while her orgasm was begging to be released. He kept going replacing his tongue with his fingers for 10 minutes until she was red in the face and out of breath.

"Pl…please" She panted gripping the head board tightly. He noticed how uncomfortable she looked and decided to show her mercy. He kissed back up her torso losing his jeans on the way. He was hard enough so he just lined himself up at her wet entrance before pushing in slowly. Crys moaned and gasped in both pain and pleasure gripping his shoulders tightly as he unclipped the bracelet.

"You still need my permission" He smirked against her lips. He kept going to torture her for a while knowing he had to release soon. He kept hitting her g-spot with his teasing thrusts leaving her panting and keeping a vice grip on his shoulders.

"Good girl. Cum now" He whispered ghosting his breath over her lips. Crys came hard and screamed his name.

"MICHAEL!" He came a few seconds later resting his forehead against the crook of her neck. Michael felt her kiss his neck before she passed out. He looked at her and pulled out before lying beside her throwing his arm over her waist and pulling the covers over her. He kissed her temple and snapped his fingers turning off the lights in the apartment before settling down to sleep.


End file.
